


Consquences Be Damned:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Consequences: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Cheating, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Rachel & Danny have a night of passion, They don't care about the consquences, & they just knew that being together at that moment feels right, Will they work this time?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Short one, Sorry!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This begins my "Consquences" series, Read it & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consquences Be Damned:

*Summary: Rachel & Danny have a night of passion, They don't care about the consquences, & they just knew that being together at that moment feels right, Will they work this time?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Short one, Sorry!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This begins my "Consquences" series, Read it & enjoy!!!*

 

It was a hot night in Hawaii, & it gets hotter, whenever the couples get together for a night of passion, & fun. Honolulu is a busy town, & everyone is on the go, Especially one person in particular, who couldn't believe their luck is changing for the better, after only a year of being here. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is a happy man, cause there is a chance of him getting back together with his ex, Rachel Edwards, who is having problems with her husband, They were at a restaurant, Rachel is looking at him, like he matters, & he is the only one in the room, & it makes him feel good & secured, as a man.

 

"Rachel, I am sorry for being such an ass to you, You did not deserve it, I mean I was hurting that you found Stan, & established yourself with him, & I was jealous, cause he was having quality time with Grace, I know he is a great guy, & he treats you & Grace right, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior", Rachel was deeply touched that her ex is realizing the error of his ways, "I am sorry too, Daniel, I am much to blame, as you are, But we could start new & fresh", The Blond-Haired Handsome Man nodded, & replied, "You got it", when the waiter brought out their food, they ate, & talked about pleasant things for a change.

 

They went out for dancing, & they were laughing & enjoying themselves, Rachel said with a smile, "This reminds me of New Jersey, & that club you took me to", Danny said with a smile, "I remember, Our first date, I was so nervous, that I was gonna screw it up, You looked so beautiful, But, You look amazing now, I couldn't believe I stood a chance with you", Rachel said scolding, "Bite your tongue, You are just attractive as me, Danny, I was so nervous when we met", she smiled shyly, Danny chuckled, & said, "Thanks, Rache, You know how to make me feel better", They went off the floor, so they can cool off, & have some drinks.

 

They came crashing through Danny's door later on, They were kissing without stopping, & Danny had her against the wall, "Mmmm, I thought you said, "We are gonna take thing slow", Danny", Rachel said with her eyes half closed, & then she kissed Danny, The Loudmouth Detective moaned, & said, "I am gonna pretend that I didn't say that", The British Lady smiled, & said, "Me too", & chuckled, as Danny was leading her into his bedroom. She decided that enough was enough, & she ripped open his shirt, & tore it off of his body. She laid down on the bed, & said, "Fuck me, Danny, I ain't no china doll", He went to do just that.

 

After they were done with making love, Danny just held her, & ran his fingers into her hair, which she liked, & purred, as a response to it, She fell asleep instantly, which was ok with Danny. **"I _am_ gonna make this work this time, We have a fresh start here, I am not gonna fuck it up, Plus, I hate the fact, Stan is hurting now, But, We got to focus on our happiness,  & we are gonna take the chance"**, he thought to himself, & consquences be damned. He joined his lover, & fell asleep feeling pretty good about the future, & spending more time with Rachel, & being a family once again.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
